Babies, Roses, and Falling over
by rubyred21
Summary: WitFit Promt. Bella thinks about he past with Edward. AU/AH B/E O/S  May be continued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try an WitFit Promt. The word was Tease. But the pic was a rose. I only found the word _after_ planning it. D:

I spun the red rose between my fingers. He had given it to me on our first date. He was so nervous.

Never being one to see himself clearly, he just thought himself a nerd. He may have been smart, and needed help fashion-wise, but he was far from a starwars-fanatic fanboy that you saw in sit-coms like the big bang theory.

It had took him long to trust me and let me in, but I understood his hesitation. In year 10 a girl, Becky, decided it would be funny to make Edward fall in love with her, just to break his heart. With her big blue eyes and blonde hair, she was every mans dream. I never knew her plan until it was too late and I couldn't warn him.

Me and Edward had always been friends. Not secret-sharing close friends, but friends none the less.

He had thought I was in on it. Take old nerdy Edward for a run. But neither of us regretted that happening to him. Because it brought us together.

_"I thought you were my _friend!_ I thought I could trust you!" He said, his green eyes alight with anger and some other emotion._

_"You can trust me! I didn't know! I swear, Edward! I swear!" I sobbed._

_Edward snorted._

_"Please Edward. Please!" I whispered through my sobs._

_"Why? Why should I trust you?" He said anger clear in his voice._

_"Because... I...I...love you." I whispered. I had had an crush on him since year three, when he had moved to forks, from London. _

_He had ran into me at break and I had fell and cut my knee, I didn't want to look stupid and cry but I couldn't help it._

_Edward had looked so guilty. _

_In his beautiful English accent he stuttered "Sorry! Sorry! I-I-I... didn't mean to!"_

_I blinked in surprise. His eyes were so beautiful. All...Green...and beautiful... and... green. My nine year old brain couldn't think up a word to describe how pretty his eyes were._

_"A-are you alright?" He said nervousily, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Yeah.. yeah." I said, smiling meekily. He smiled back at me with a beautiful smile. He held out his hand and helped me up. I had sent him a last smile before skipping off to my BFFS Rose and Alice. _

_We had always waved to each other when we saw each other, and when we had to line up boy-girl in assembly I would sit next to him. He was always do shy, blushing whenever he saw me. Somewhere along the line, I had fell in love with him had never had the nerve to tell him. Only Rose and Alice knew how I felt, and they both encouraged me to tell Edward. But it was easy for them, there boyfriends were both popular and had high self esteems. Unlike Edward. He had a very low view of himself. I wish he didn't, he was so beautiful, and smart._

_I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye after what I had just admitted. As if an amazing person like him would like _me. _I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't stunning either._

_"Wh-wh-what?" Edward stuttered out. _

_I looked him in they eye and said "I love you."_

_He looked shocked. I turnt around and ran to the door. Just before I could open it I felt Edward wrap and arm around my waist and turn me around. Before I knew it, Edwards lips were on mine. I was to shocked to respond and I felt Edward start to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him in place. I only pulled away when I needed air._

_Edward rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, too."_

_Later that night, Edward had asked... well, stuttered really, me on a date. Of course, I said yes. _

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist, and his heead stuggle inbetween my neck and shoulder.

"Hello, love." Whispered Edward.

"Hey," I leaned back against his chest.

"How are my favorite girls?" Edward asked. I felt him stroke my growing stomache.

"Just fine." I said, smiling.

"Mhmm, good."

I turnt around in his arms and rested my head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

The pregnancy hadn't exactly been planned, but we both had wanted children in the future, and neither of us wanted an abortion.

Edwards parents had been delighted, mine not so much, but they were still happy. Its not like we were teenagers. We were both twenty-five and had been together for seven years. We had had our lovers-tiffs, but always managed to pull through it. Communication had always been the strong point in our relationship.

"Love you." I mumbled against his chest.

"You too." He replied. He placed my hand on my stomache, his covering mine.

"And you, little baby." We said together, smiling. I was five months along now and my stomach was quite large. Not that I minded. I was happy to protect mine and Edwards baby before it was ready to see the world.

"Ready for bed, love?" Edward asked. I brought rose to my nose one more time before placing it back in its vase.

"You still have that?" Edward said, looking at me in awe.

"Of course, it was the first thing you gave to me as my boyfriend."

Edward squeezed me against him tighter and kissed my head.

"I'm surprised it still smells." He murmured against my head.

"I spray it with your cologne."

I feel his chest viabrate with his laughs.

Despite my protests, Edward lifts me into his arms bride style. He gently places me on the bed, kissing my stomache then my lips. He settles next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Night, love you." I yawn

"Night, Night, love." Edward kisses my head.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. :D


	2. AN Should I continue?

Well... I was planning for this too be a one-shot, but should I continue?

I mean I probably wouldn't do an whole story but maybe a flash in the future when she gives birth?

Then when the baby is like 5?

I could do a whole story but I think that might be a bit boring...

So please review and help me choose what to do... I'm open for suggestions, :D

P.s :: Thank you for all the reviews and favoritings. Sorry that I dont reply to them but please now that I am thankful and that its nice to know someone likes my 'stories'


End file.
